


Wally is Reminded (The Only Reminding that Doesn't  Go Well)

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [33]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gaurdian Angel Dick Grayson, Guardian Angels, Roy Harper is Red Arrow, Wally West is Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Three out of four members of The Quartet of Chaos go to Central City to remind Wally. It doesn't go as planned (Dick and Roy) but at the same time it went as expected (Anna)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 1





	Wally is Reminded (The Only Reminding that Doesn't  Go Well)

Kid Flash lapped Central City looking for people causing trouble, until he noticed three heroes standing on a rooftop. He ran up behind them, their hair whipped in the after wind he created.

Nightwing turned around to face him, “Hey Kid Flash!”

Mocking Jay and Red Arrow turned to face him.

“What are you doing here?” Kid Flash asked.

“We have to talk,” Mocking Jay said.

“Do you have a safe place we can talk?” Red Arrow said.

“Yeah, I do,” He narrowed his eyes.

The four moved to the apartment Bruce bought so the Flash Family had a place in the middle of Central City.

They took off their cowls and masks and sat on the couches in the living room.

“So what is this about? Coming to stage an intervention?”

“No, we’re not here for an intervention,” Roy said.

“Is there something you think we would stage an intervention for?” Anna asked.

“No.”

Dick sighed and ran a hand through his Black hair, “This isn’t easy Anna.”

“And that’s why I waited till people approached me.”

“About what?” Wally asked.

“This is the second timeline,” Anna said, bluntly.

“What?”

“There was a timeline that went to xedo, so I reset it.”

“With great risk to her,” Roy said.

“I’m fine now.”

“What are you three talking about?”

“I can give you back those memories, if you want them,” Anna said.

Wally stared at her for a moment, then he shrugged, “Sure.”

“Give me your hands, palms up.”

He put his hands up.

Anna put her hands on top of his and closed her eyes. She glowed faintly gold and Wally’s eyes widened. They dropped their hands.

“So?” Roy asked.

“Both of you knew?”

They nodded.

“Dick remembered because Guardian Angel partner,” Anna explained, “As for Roy, during the whole Court of Owls Robin War thing, I saw a chance and took it.”

“And none of you told me, because?”

“I asked them not to,” Anna said.

“I wanted to, I really did Walls,” Dick said.

“One of the first things I asked was not you,” Roy told him.

“He said and I quote ‘Not Wally?’.” Anna said.

“Why couldn’t they tell me?”

“Two reasons.”

“And those are?”

“I’m getting there. Reason one, You wouldn’t have believed us. Reason two, The more people who remembered the sooner _he_ would have attacked.”

“Who?”

“A very, very, mad man,” Dick said.

“The man that killed everyone,” Roy said.

“And what happened when he did attack?”

“Two days ago, he attacked the Batfamily. He attempted to give everyone back their memories of the first timeline.”

“And if he succeeded Anna would have died,” Dick cut in.

Anna chuckled nervously, “Yeah, I took the memories back and then Roy killed him for me.”

“And now you're safe?” Wally asked.

“I am,” She nodded.

“Sorry for keeping the from you Walls,” Dick said.

“Yeah I’m sorry but you didn’t show any symptoms of knowing about the first timeline, so I didn’t. I probably should have but,” She shrugged.

“I understand, I’m a little hurt but I understand your reasoning.”

Anna smiled sadly then said, “You guys can hang if you want, I need some more sleep.”

“I’m going out with Jay and Kori,” Roy got up.

“Kori, gotta remind her,” Anna muttered getting up, “Mom and Grandpa, crap!”

“Sleep first then that,” Dick said.

“Right,” Anna nodded.

Anna and Roy left.

“So how have you been, Walls?” Dick asked, smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
